Shining Flowers
by TwilightsChild
Summary: Lillith the beautiful flower filled planet, and home to Sukoshi Hana. The new heir. But what happens when she proposes a pact between the solar planets and her own? Especially when Rei senses something amiss, and Neo Queen Serenity in a delicate condition
1. Chapter 1

"…So I would like to offer a pact with you, the royalty of the planets. Whenever there is trouble with your planet, Lillith will help, as I hope the same will happen vise-versa", said the heir to Lillith, Sukoshi Hana. She stood in front of her mirror, nervously rehearsing her speech she was to give to the Queens of the solar system. She took a deep breath and looked over her appearance.

Her gown was a light lavender, circling her neck and attaching- by metal ring- to the rest, which flowed loosely to the floor. Her dark hair was fastened to the back of her head, only soft waves cascaded over their holding. She needed no makeup, she was an elegant beauty of seventeen years; her light eyes holding a maturity no one of her planet would know.

"Hana, are you ready?" Her door opened, and Alexian- her long time friend- stepped in. She took another deep breath, shaking her head a bit, her hands making their way to clasp at her chest. "You can do this, this is what you've been waiting for your whole life. You can get them to see the good in Lillith, if anyone can- it's you" he said reassuring, coming to take her hands in his. "You've spoke of nothing but this event since I've known you. You always wanted to bring peace between them and us, to ensure that Lillith will never again see what it did in your mother's reign" he said softly.

She knew he was right.

Her mother had protected her planet, even after becoming so sick. She had stood up to Chaos and lost her star seed in the great Sailor Wars. It was the only memory of her mother Hana had left. She could still see her image surrounded by light as the black mass moved toward her, and in one more instant the light went out and Hana's world went dark. Her father had lost all his will to live after her mother died, he could barely raise his own daughter. There was one thing that kept them all connected, now. After Chaos was finally destroyed by Princess Serenity, now Neo Queen Serenity, a star seed appeared in their kingdom. It was their mother's, but sadly, her body never returned- too much time had passed. Her great purple star was encased in a hall, where the people could come and see her anytime they wanted.

Hana stood there for a moment, "Okay, I'm ready".

"This is a waste of time, you know that Usagi" said Haruka, Queen of Uranus. She sat to her queen's left in her own throne, as did the rest of the queens.

"We don't really know that, Haruka-san", said Neo Queen Serenity, looking over at her friend with a soft smile.

"I don't know, it may be good for a boring day like this" said Minako, playing with a yellow flower.

"I haven't missed anything have I?", the great doors opened and Queen of the dark moon, Nehelenia came through. After being granted a second chance by Usagi, she had turned a new leaf and was now highly respected in the great kingdom.

"No, we've just arrived. We're still waiting for this young princess" Ami, ruler of Mercury said, moving to her throne. The other rulers were already there, seated and a bit impatient.

Just then, the doors opened and a young girl walked in- her nervousness was shyly hidden by the innocence that surrounded her. She was accompanied by a male guard, barely older than herself, who became stiff once seeing the rulers.

"You must be Sukoshi Hana?" Usagi asked softly, the girl nodded a bit and bowed. "Please have a seat, your welcome here" she said with a smile, trying to reassure the girl they weren't going to burn her at a stake anytime soon. After she was seated, it was silent; the other rulers took her in one by one, Haruka looked more like she was sizing her up. "Well now, what is this matter you wished to share with us?" the Queen asked. No one had really known why this meeting had been called.

"I-I…wish to make a suggestion to your highnesses…" the girl said nervously, then cleared her throat and begun her speech of bringing their worlds together. As she spoke, she looked about the room. Most of them looked intrigued, but some just took it as amusement.

When she was done, it was another type of silence, but this one was of thoughts. The princess of Mars sat contemplating, a dark look in her eyes. "Why have your parents not made this trip themselves? Or propose it themselves?" she asked, slightly harshly.

The girl tried to keep herself from faltering, Usagi could see that- pain had slid across her face in a mere glimpse. "My mother is not with us any longer, and my father is… well not living in reality anymore", she said and went on. "My mother didn't have a chance to propose such a thing, during the time she lived- there was not a known Moon ruler to speak with. She lost her life in the Sailor Wars to Chaos herself" she said, her head high. She was proud of her mother, even after she had been killed- Usagi considered he girl a bit more.

"I do not see why we should be so hasty to make arrangements now, there hasn't been any kind of evil activity since Usagi defeated Chaos", Michiru said holding her mirror in her lap.

"We will think on this a while longer Hana, and we will send word of our decision". Usagi stated softly, she knew there would be controversy if they dealt with this now. The girl nodded, she looked defeated. She thanked them for their time and left.

Rei's face grew even darker and Usagi asked what was the matter, "When I look at her I can see burning flowers, I'm not sure about this Usagi. There's something amiss with Lillith" she said, the guardians grew silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Their not going to do this! It was ridicules to even try", Hana huffed, not angry but disappointed in herself. "I'm supposed to be a leader, but I have to go to other people for help? No wonder I'm not going to be accepted among them". She had changed on her return, now wearing a simple skirt and white vest, her hair falling freely over her shoulders. Alexian shifted a bit, not sure of what to say to consol his dear friend.

"My lady, you have company", one of her guards came to inform her. She and Alexian made their way to the front of the castle.

Taiki stood leisurely against one of the pillars, a younger man standing at attention next to him. "Hana-Chan, how'd everything go?" he asked and she could only shake her head wearily. The Starlights were among the few people outside her planet that had accepted Hana's plea of a pact. The four of them had become close friends, their homes were not all that far from the other. "Well, I'm sure we could talk to them. Don't worry so much, you know we'll always be there for you", he said hugging her. He meant what he said dearly, the Starlights loved her like a sister- and would do anything for her.

"I know Taiki-san", she said smiling finally. Glancing over at the new face, "I don't think I've met you before…?" she tilted her head as if that may help. He was about the same height as Taiki- her eyes barely reaching his shoulders, his hair was a wheat color that fell over his deep garnet eyes.

"Oh, this is Josseyl. He's a newly graduated knight of our planet", Taiki said, resting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well that is an accomplishment. Congratulations" she said smiling fully, he blushed a bit. Taiki laughed softly.

"I was hoping he could be accepted as one of your personnel guards Hana-Chan…" Taiki asked slyly, He knew she had too many guard as is because of them, but she had no heart to say no when the person in question was right in front of her. Both her and the young man were taken aback.

"Taiki-san, you said I would have a charge from Mars," the young man blurted, obviously angry.

Hana stood, her eyebrows raised. So Taiki had promised him a higher charge, more important he thought, was her guess.

"Josseyl, Hana-Chan is a very important princess. Her father will be passing soon, leaving her to be one of the youngest queen's in history. We fear people might try to harm her, in hopes of winning over her crown. So she is a top priority, not some queen who has had a throne for years now and no hopes of being kicked off", he said looking gravely at Hana.

She sighed a bit, "Very well, if that's your wish Taiki-san", she said softly. Alexian shifted behind her, she turned to him "It seems I have a new ward, now you don't have to try to be two places at once" she said smiling.

Taiki raised his eyebrows, "where are you headed?" he asked him.

"I…I'm going to start heading up the kingdoms army," he said looking from Hana to Josseyl wearily.

"Well, I know she'll be even more secure if you do that" Taiki said happily. "Glad to hear it!"

For the first time, Hana caught Josseyl's eyes and held them, smiling softly, "Welcome to Lillith".

"I can't believe this! I'm a ward of a princess? Not a queen, nor is the planet in any contact with the other's" Josseyl said grumbling. He paced back and forth through the dark hall.

"Oh calm down, you wouldn't have been able to be the ward of Mar's ruler. She would have picked up on something", Tridun said to his younger brother. "There's nothing to worry about, we have followers placed in each kingdom, this is going to be fool proof" he said a victorious smile etched on his face.

"Don't get yourself worked up over nothing, we have a lot of time before we can do anything really drastic", said another member of their team- Reese, who had been assigned to Neo Queen Serenity. It was true, they had to earn the trust of their charges before their plan took place. They each had taken a place among the knights of different planets, rising in their ranks with honor, until finally they were able to guard the royalty themselves. "Josseyl, you really don't have a thing to worry about. Their isn't even a guardian on that rock they call a planet, there hasn't been since Chaos wiped her out".

The three of them stood, Josseyl still huffing, "hey at least be happy you have a young charge! Sukoshi Hana is the next heir, seventeen, and never witnessed a fight in her life. You could have fun stirring up trouble, it would give u something to do" Tridun said, still smiling.

"Don't be too hasty, she's starting to talk with the other planets, trying to make a survival pact. If they agree, they'll come to her aid to wipe out any evil- which may lead to you and in turn would lead to us " Reese stated blandly.

"Oh don't worry about me blowing a cover. I'm not even in any position to pose a problem!" Josseyl said hotly. After a few more moments of bickering, they departed.

Josseyl woke with a start the next morning, he always had trouble sleeping in an new place the first couple nights. It was barely light out, and the room he was given was already a comfortable temperature, as he would find the rest of the planet was the same; no matter night or day. He dressed quickly and decided to take a walk around the palace.

It was very simple, he found you would feel at home even if you were a commoner. The colors that were strewn about were plain whites, light lavender and blues, it was all around calm and pleasant. It started giving him the creeps.

He came into a large hall where incense was burning continuously. Just as he was leaving he caught a flash of light coming from the small stand behind the smoke. He started walking forward, but someone was coming. Ducking behind one of the many large pillars, he watched.

It was Hana. _Gee she's up early_, he thought.

He watched as she bent in front of what he now realized was an alter. "I went to see the ruler's of the solar planets yesterday, I'm worried they will turn us down…" she said softly. She sat back up and looked straight ahead, that's when he saw it. The great purple star seed. It shined happily in it's glass case. "…I don't know how much time father has left. The doctor's don't think it's too far off. If this doesn't go through, I don't know what I will do. We will be completely defenseless, mother" she sighed heavily, as if her body were breaking with the weight she carried. "I…I don't know if I can be as strong as you without someone beside me, I'm afraid I'll disappoint everyone" she said wearily, then closed her eyes and sat silent for a few moments. Josseyl decided to leave her be.

Something about that bugged him though. That star seed. Her mother? He thought. It was the seed of a guardian, he could tell that much by the way it shone- but Resse had said there weren't any guardians since Chaos. It didn't make any sense. There as too much time unaccounted for between Chaos and Hana herself. It hurt his head trying to piece it all together, he went back to sleep with a headache.

"Good morning Josseyl", Hana said coming into the dinning room to find him munching on a roll. He lifted his gaze to her, then quickly away. She wore a white gown that left her arms bare, as well as most of her sides, her hair scooped up half way so that it fell softly in the back. He had disregarded her as a rightful charge, but she wasn't going to be angry with him. "I hope you found your first night pleasant, if there's anything at all you need just ask" she said softly, a soft smile turning to leave the palace.

"Wait, where you going? You are my charge, I'm supposed to follow you, you know…" he said dryly. He wasn't looking forward to the duty either she could see.

"I'm going into the village" she stated simply, still walking.

"Why in the world would you do that?" he asked coming up beside her.

"Why? Because I can't rule a kingdom I know nothing about" she said as if it were the most obvious thing. "The people make up a kingdom, not the person who rules it" she stated, walking through the worn forest trail. That was a knew one for Josseyl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ay, Good Morning lady Hana-Chan" said an older man, already working in his garden. She replied back, as she had done the entire way when someone said anything to her. Josseyl found it odd how someone who would be a queen- went leisurely around actually talking to commoners. It was a new thing for him to witness. His planet had a hard and cold ruler, who would never waste his time with such people.

The path they had taken was nothing but a worn trail in the woods, covered with healthy planets of every kind. The more they came to the village, the more frequent the flowers became. Even raised how he was, he could appreciate the beauty this planet held.

Finally reaching the inner sanctum of the village, he noticed a group standing together, many with tears in their eyes. A woman- barely older than Hana, looked up and noticed them finally. Neither of them spoke as Hana approached holding out her arms a bit, the woman collapsed into them shaking as she cried. "It's all right" his ward said soothingly, holding the woman tightly. Josseyl looked on a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"She just went so fast…we thought we ha-had more time!", the woman cried harder. Hana nodded, wiping the tears from the older woman's face. Just then a small child walked up to them, clearly confused in all the commotion. "Momma…what's the matter? Where's G'Ma?" she said, looking from Hana to her mother.

"She's gone honey…", the woman said, trying to calm her voice and not scare the child even more. She still looked lost, and looked up at Hana as if for a better explanation. "Gone?" she asked softly, her eyes tearing just like her mother's. Josseyl watched Hana smile softly then pick the girl up in her arms.

"Yes, I'm sorry", she said, the girl began to whimper a bit. She continued, "Everyone leaves sometime, just as a flower wilts, but you know what happens after a flower wilts don't you?" she asked the girl, who looked up and nodded softly. "They make room for new blooms, don't they?" Hana pointed over to a woman who looked just days from giving birth, the child looked with eyes wide. "And you know that you can make a wish on the white lilies and your grandmother will always hear it, you will never really lose her", Josseyl watched the display. Hana never faultered- he was beginning to think she was always this perfect. He knew if it was anyone from his planet, they would have told the child to suck it up and move on, just as they told him.

After Hana consoled, and conversed with each and everyone in the village, they finally moved on. This time she said she wanted to make a quick stop. The path they took was only a different turn on their original trail. It led to a good sized lake, that was encircled with while lilies. She picked one and walked to the edge of the shore, closing her eyes and bringing the petals to her lips. When they were removed, they floated as if magically to the lake and sunk into the clear water. Josseyl looked and saw the bottom of the lake was covered with the petals. _So everyone in the village made wishes to the dead_, Josseyl thought.

"Okay, we can leave now", she said and started to lead the way.

"My lady, thank the heavens your back! The master has been calling for you!" said a flushed woman, running when she heard Hana's footsteps. She blinked in confusion but quickly ran to her father's room.

Sure enough her father was sitting up in his bed, but his body looked increasingly defeated and worn. The doctor stood and came to her, "This is just a last snap Hana, he will most likely pass right after". He looked sullen, but it was only for her sake.

Josseyl stepped back out of the large room, standing at it's side. Opposite was Alexian, looking quite pained.

"This is just something else to unload onto her", he mumbled. Josseyl inquired to what he meant.

"Hana's was only five when her mother lost herself to Chaos. The whole planet went into morning and stopped time itself, Lillith is right out of Pluto's reach, thus it isn't unnatural for great emotions to control time", he said glancing up at Josseyl. "Hana was able to break the time spell after many years, her father had become completely engrossed in his fantasies. He went into a long and deep mourning, until today. She was forced to be the pillar the planet depended on, at age twelve" he explained.

_So that's what Hana's history held_, it was sad, and Josseyl began to pity her.

Inside the great bedroom of her father, Hana sat next to his bed and held his hand tightly. "Hana…you've grown up so beautifully…I'm sorry I missed it", he said through gasped breaths. She couldn't find any words to say, she had been mentally preparing for this since she took over the duties of a ruler. "You mother…gave her life to protect us…and you…must do the same" he coughed, the force of it shaking his brittle body. She helped to calm him down, rubbing his back gently, until he settled down again and looked at her harshly. "Here…this was…your mother's. I'm sure…she wanted you…to have it" he said, his voice becoming increasingly softer, his hand opened up to a dark colored locket. She took the locket from his hand but when she was about to ask about it the only thing she saw was her fathers eyes darken and close for the last time.

Chocking back the tears that wanted to rush from her eyes since she was a child, she stood- an attendant instantly at her side, moving his sheet over his head and leaving to get the doctor. Hana managed to move out the door, silently saying a goodbye to her father.

Alexian and Josseyl were waiting for her when she came out, Alexian was about to speak but she held a hand up to stop him, "He's passed on, peacefully…We should inform Hareld-san" she said promptly. Alexian stiffened and nodded, moving to carry out her order. Taking a deep breath she turned to Josseyl, "I'm sorry, I have many things to tend to now…you are relieved of your warding me for the night", she said- before he was able to interject, she turned toward her room.

"So this is Lillith", Tridun said walking through the flower filled planet. "It's sickening", he made a grimace, then smirked, "It needs a bit of excitement, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, a black form moving to his side. "So, go have fun" Tridun disappeared leaving the black mass to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of going to her room, Hana waiting for Josseyl to leave the corridor, and made her way to her mother's hall. Sinking to her knees as soon as she reached the alter, she needed her mother's comfort.

"You probably already know this…but father has moved on, he should be meeting up with you soon enough", she smiled softly. "He's spoken of nothing else since you were taken from us" she said even softer. She picked the locket out of her pocket, looking it over better. It was a light purple, and had petals carved into it- it even looked like a flower on closer inspection. The center, however, was a deep indention. Something had been there, tiny pieces were still left on its edges- but the whole of it was missing. _What am I supposed to do with this? Why was it so important to you? _Hana thought looking back up at her mother's star seed.

At that very moment the glass encasing the seed was shattered, Hana thrown back a bit. In front of her, the seed came closer, shining brighter than it had before. The locket lifted from it's dropped position, and floated easily under the bright gem. One last gleam, and the star seed melted into place at the center of the locket- and clattered to the floor, the room growing increasingly darker.

Hana sat completely speechless, and quite shaken up. She picked up the locket and sure enough, her mother's stars seed- now a circle, was the center. She blinked in complete confusion, but she didn't have time to think on it.

A scream rang through the castle, but it had come from outside. With lightening speed, Hana was out of the hall and running to where- now more screams rang out. She made it to the village without losing her breath, and came face to face with…

"Wh-what is _that_?" she yelled in shock. In front of her was a figure, not exactly human- but still not far from the shape. It was completely black, the only thing you could see were it's red eyes. It moved toward a group of people, that had obviously gotten caught trying to escape. "No!", she yelled out and jumped in front of her people, arms spread wide and defiant, "I wont let you touch them!". In all the commotion she didn't see nor paid any heed to Alexian and his troupe, which were lining up their arrows at the monster, some took their shots, their arrows absorbed into the beast's very body.

Hana had told the group to hurry when they had the chance, and hurry they did. Once they were safe, she picked up a rock tossing it at what appeared to be it's head. It turned it's red eyes back on her, dismissing the troupe and coming for her. Alexian yelled something to her but she was already running- the monster close on her heels.

_I have to get it away from the village_! It was the only thought in her head as she ran, her feet pounding on the soft ground. _Oh great_! She hissed to herself, she had taken a wrong turn and ended at a dead end. She turned to see a flash of black before she was struck, the force of it sent her sprawling across the ground, her back slamming into a tree trunk.

_You have to fight! _A voice screamed into her ears, it wasn't her own but it was vaguely familiar. _You mustn't give up_! It pounded into her head, the black beast moving further toward her. Hana started sitting up, her breathing coming in labored gasps. She knew she couldn't give up, but what was she supposed to do exactly?

_Lillith…Imperial…Power…_the voice whispered in her ears. _Say it_! It hissed

The monster lifted his arms, he was preparing for yet another blow. A final blow. _Hana you have to say it! Before it's too late!_ The voice was desperate, but still strong, ordering her. The black arms were coming down on her, they would hit in mere seconds, she flinched- closing her eyes tight and screaming "Lillith Imperial Power, Make-up!" If she had her eyes opened they would have been blinded by the great flash of light that surrounded her, a light that lit up the night sky.

She could feel her body surrounded by a warm light, and her skin encased in soft petals. When she finally opened her eyes, she was dressed in a dark purple fuku- with two white skirts, white ruffled sleeves spilling from her shoulders, long white bows, and short purple gloves and boots. _A guardian_? Her mind raced, but she had no time to dwell on it. The beast was pretty ticked off, being blinded and all- his arms struck at her again, but she moved too quickly for it.

"Your goin' down!", she yelled out. "Stardust Thorns!" her silver tiara lifted from her head, shattered, and became shining pellets in her hand which she threw in the monsters direction. They pierced his body, ripping the entire black mass to shreds, till there was nothing left of the monster. Gasping for breath, Hana finally sank down to her knees, her fuku vanishing in tiny balls of light right into her mother's locket- which was now perched in the center of her chest.

"Hana!", Alexian's voice was just shy of frantic as he finally found her sitting on the ground staring at her locket. "Thank the heavens, are you okay?' he asked looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine…" she said, still a bit dazed. He looked so suspicious she had to smile "Really, I'm alright, it's gone now".

"Seems so boss", one of Alexian's men said looking around.

"I want you all on a strict guard of the kingdom, we have no idea what that was…or if there are more" he said looking back a Hana sternly. So she was a bit reckless…but it had been the first time she had, had to put her life on the line on purpose.

_Tridun, you idiot, now look what a mess you've gotten me into? _Josseyl grumbled deeply looking through the trees at Hana and Alexian. _You made her realize she's a guardian, now I have even more on my plate. _He couldn't believe his brother had done all this, and without telling him! He had figured it was his brother just by the demon he had summoned. Tridun favored plain black masses, no fuss on it looking right.

What he hadn't counted on was Hana being so protective and leading the monster after herself, or being a guardian for that matter. Josseyl had followed her of course, he couldn't let her die on his first real emergency. Just as he was going to save her valiantly from being pounded to a pulp, her body released that light, and he was left staring dumbly at a legendary guardian.

_Just perfect. _

He moved through the trees, the younger men ready to attack until they saw him. Hana looked up at him curiously, slightly confused herself, among all the other confusion that swam in her head. Alexian and Josseyl exchanged a look or two, "She shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous" he said flatly, and watched Alexian stiffen a bit. He was right and the former guard knew it. Alexian started helping Hana up when she gave a sharp yelp.

Her ankle was bruised it seemed, almost a deep shade of purple already. She tried with all her might not to look as helpless as she felt, before she could manage taking two steps, she stumbled and Josseyl caught her before she had time to fall. Before she had a chance to protest he swept her up in his arms, and headed for the castle- her face a deep shade of red.

"You really didn't have to do this", Hana said for the thousandth time, even though it hadn't helped saying it till now. She was still held firmly against him. He didn't make an indication he even heard her, just kept walking. She huffed again and slumped her head against his shoulder. She felt him falter slightly and felt herself blush- and she couldn't understand why.

After getting her set up in her room, the castles doctor took a look at her, "Well you'll have to be off it completely for at least two days" He said, eyeing her- in all his years, she had never once listened when he mentioned her having to be bedridden.

"She will", Josseyl spoke up for her instead. Her eyes went wide- _He was taking the doctor's side? Great!_ She thought with disdain. "I'll be keeping an eye on her", he said showing the doctor out. _This just keeps getting better and better, now I have a babysitter for the next two days! _She huffed softly again and laid back on her pillow, her head hurt with all the activity for one day, as soon as her eyes closed, she let the exhaustion slid over her and was soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The dark space was heavily misted, and her eyes stung trying to see through it. She didn't know where she was or what was going on, she couldn't remember a thing. As she stumbled through it, she felt something soft at her feet. Reaching down she could feel something like a flower- suddenly the fog dissipated and she was left kneeling in an open field. It was still very dark, she lifted her eyes to the sky and she could see all the planets clearly-especially the moon.

But…

There was a darkness that began to blacken each planet, it seemed- directly from their own center. Within minutes they completely vanished from the night sky. A figure stood among the flowers, a tall dark figure with flowing hair.

"All will end", it said- it's voice being carried by a soft breeze. Suddenly it burst into flames, which began burning every inch of her surroundings, leaving her fighting against the flames.

"No!", Hana said flailing in Josseyl's arms. He tried to hold her still but she wasn't having any of it. He had been sitting outside her room for the past day, only leaving to grab something for her to eat. He was about to call it a night when he heard her loud murmurs and entered her room to investigate. She looked to be having a nightmare, her body had broken out in a sweat and she tossed and turned as if she were trying to fend off something as light as air. When she screamed out, she had thrown herself off the bed and he jumped to catch her before she hit the floor. Which is where they still were now.

She finally started calming down, her breathing was hard and labored, her skin felt chilled and he could feel her heartbeat racing as it pounded through her body. Her body relaxed a bit, and she looked up at him as if she just noticed his presence. "Josseyl?" her tiny voice was barely a whisper, her eyes trying to see through the darkness.

"Yeah…I came to check on you, and you were having a nightmare…", he said trying to explain himself- for what reasons he didn't know. He could see her looking around her room, and noticed she was on the floor, she turned back to him a bit curious. "I didn't have time to wake you up…you decided to take a plunge instead", he said with a little smirk-trying to lighten the mood. "Must have been some dream", he said moving her hair from her face. She nodded a bit and swallowed. "You okay?", he asked checking her forehead- she didn't have a fever, but he was none-the-less still worried.

"I'm…I'm okay", she said and gave a weak smile, trying to get up finally. Her leg gave out halfway there- her ankle was still too swollen. He lifted her up and back on her bed in one quick moment.

"Your just not having very much luck are you?" he kidded with her, which finally, made her give a genuine smile. After making sure she was really okay he left her for the night.

Hana was very grateful of Josseyl, he had stayed with her completely through her recovery. He made her laugh and completely forget anything that would have muddied up her conscience any other time. Though today, most of that would come back.

Herald was coming to brief her on their new plans for Lillith, since she would finally be taking the crown once and for all. Herald was the castle advisor, and had been at Hana's side from day one- he made sure everything Hana suggested was put into action. Though they had many differences, she still respected his opinion.

"Hana-Chan", said a older gentlemen- Herald. He was tall with salt-and-pepper hair which was beginning to thin considerably. Hana bowed and they moved into the castles sitting room.

"Herald-san, you look well", she said smiling as usual. "What news do you have?" she asked sitting in a high back chair.

"Well there is no more important news than my dear becoming queen!", he said laughingly. "After your ceremony you will be able to make final decisions on your own- you will not need any assistance from me any longer. Though I hope you will consider my input of course", he said, setting himself in a seat across from her.

"You know I will", she said softly, Josseyl had moved to stand against the wall behind her. Herald gave a slight indication of his presence then turned his full attention back to Hana. "Now about this ceremony…" she started asking simple questions about the proceedings.

_As for ceremonies go, that went pretty well_, Hana thought as she finally was able to return to her room. She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, boy how she looked different: she was dressed in a simple gown, with a purple robe that attached by chocker to her neck and flowed down her back. Her hair had been secured tightly to her head- which had been throbbing the whole time it was being put there, and last but not least, the shimmering crystal crown that donned her forehead. Lillith's crown was much different in style than the other planets, it being on the forehead for one. It looked more like a tiara than a crown. It was a dense clear crystal with amethyst gems decorating it. At it's center was a lose tear drop, that dangled just between her eyebrows.

It had been a few months since her father died and her turning into a guardian. They had very few attacks since that night but she wasn't too worried about it, they seemed pretty weak from her point of view- most being able to be taken down by her or her guards. Though it was still a growing problem.

"Hana?", Josseyl knocked and stepped into her room, "There's a girl that needs to see you", he said ready to escort her. She smiled a bit. Josseyl hadn't left her side since the whole ankle episode- it was nice to have someone completely there for her. She went with him down stairs to the front of the castle, where there indeed was a young girl waiting patiently.

"Hana-Sama, I'm requested to give you this invitation", the girl said holding out an envelope to her.

Curiously she took it and read. It was from the Starlight's. They were inviting her to their yearly ball, one that had been exclusively held for immediate royalty. She smiled happily, they had promised her she would be invited this time around. "If I may, can I have you go to them and tell them I would be honored?", she asked the young girl nodded proudly. "It would be my honor!" she said and left.

"What was that about?" Josseyl asked stepping up beside her.

"We have a party to attend", she said, smiling at him- he looked back at her dumbstruck. "Well I guess I should ask now, shouldn't I?' she tilted her head cutely to the side and pondered. "Would you mind escorting me Josseyl? Not just as my ward?" she waited for it to sink in, a wry smile stirred his face.

"I would be honored", he said in a sweeping bow, which made them both laugh.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

"Your what?", Rei said gapping at Usagi. Usagi had just informed them of her long awaited pregnancy. They had all gathered at the Moon Palace to gab about the Starlight's big bash.

"You say it like we didn't know it would happen", Usagi said laughing at her friend. They all took a moment and remembered the pink headed little girl who had appeared out of the sky from the future when they where still just teens- her arrival would finally be coming. "Rei-Chan, I know your only worried- because of your vision. But Chibi-Usa is coming weather we like it or not, I don't think we could stop her even if we had the power to!" they all laughed. She looked at over at Rei and noted her serious expression, "I will be careful Rei-Chan, I promise".

"That's what I'm worried about, your being careful hasn't done a very good job in the past", she said with a wry look at her friend. Everyone agreed and Usagi started throwing pillows at each of them.

"Well, let's not let all this bad news ruin our party Rei!", Minako said tossing a pillow in her direction.

"Yeah, let it be a happy occasion where everyone can know about Usagi-San", said Hotaru, holding one of the bigger pillows on her lap. Everyone agreed, the pillow fighting ceasing for only moments.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't know what I should do about Hana_…Josseyl's mind flooded with images of her. She was a guardian now, that meant her planet would be one they would want to take over. He could imagine her outrage if someone tried taking her planet- it would mean the capturing of her people as well. He knew she would fight tooth and nail against them- he didn't think she would be strong enough to defeat them.

_I won't let her be hurt_. The thought ran through his head so fast, he was left stunned.

"Hey little brother, how's the babysitting?", Tridun asked, slapping a hand on his shoulder. They had rarely spoken since their last big meeting, no one knew about Hana being a guardian yet. He'd try and keep it that way as long as possible.

"It's what I should expect, just like any other seventeen year old on our planet", he said shrugging a bit. They were in the same dark room as before, just waiting on everyone else. "What about the high life?"

"Eh, life on Jupiter is pretty easy-going. Nothing ever really happens", he said blandly. As he leaned back against a wall, the doors opened and in stepped new members- Josseyl hadn't met any of them. Reese came strolling in behind them, looking high and mighty as usual.

"Let's get down to business, we can't be gone very long", he said sitting at the long table, Josseyl took a seat next to him. "You all have been called here, because we may have our first chance to take a formidable action in our plan", he stated, and murmurs cascaded down the rest of the table. "Hush!" he commanded and the table quickly went silent. "Now, each of you have a charge of an attendee of the Starlight's formal ball, am I correct? Good. This is where our first steps will take place. I've spoken with Envy and Dread already and have their approval", he stated, moving some papers in front of him. It was the first time Josseyl had actually heard him say their master's names.

"What exactly _is_ our mission, Reese?", a small man said at the end of the table. It was a good question but, highly unnecessary. You came into this knowing you may never really know what you would do, you were instructed to just go with it.

"What's our mission?", Reese scoffed. "To take control over all the planets in the Galaxy."

"Though we aren't going to destroy the planets like Chaos did. Nor are we going to just steal star seeds, we're going to make everyone on each planet unhappy- that way the misery drains the powers of each guardian. Once the guardians see their people are miserable, and their powers draining, this is when our master and mistress will take over. Our job is to just make each ruler realize how much despair is in their planet without the powers "evil" butting in", Tridun finished, giving much more information than one needed. "That is why our cover is so important, we have to make sure each planet has the happiness sucked out of it, without our ward's suspecting it was us" he stated smiling at each of the young men.

"Josseyl, you wont be needed much for this operation, even though your ward is attending. I just wanted to have you briefed as well, before you were thrown into chaos unprepared" Reese said looking over at him. He nodded a bit and the meeting began.

Back at Lillith's castle.

"Hana I don't understand, you can't have your only ward going as your date!" Alexian huffed, his arms folded over his chest as he walked behind her. They were on their way to the Lake of Lilies.

"It's not a date!", Hana said, she could feel her cheeks starting to get warm. "Besides, I couldn't go alone", she stated simply. "And don't you even think of volunteering, you have too much to do with all these monster attacks to worry about me at a party!" she said turning back and wagging a finger at him.

"I just worry about you Hana…", he said softly. She stopped stunned. His arms had wrapped around her so fast, she didn't even realize it. After a moment she hugged him back, "Just promise me you'll be careful?" he asked moving back and looking down at her.

"I promise", she said. They moved apart and finished their walk to the lake. Hana didn't know why, but she was guilty when he hugged her- they had been friends forever, it had never bothered her before.

Finally, she walked to the edge of the pond, lily in hand, moving it to her lips as she had done so many times before- she wished. She wished for the safety of her people, the safety of the other planets, and wished a safe journey to any leaving spirits.

Letting the petals drift from her hands, she noticed something…the bottom of the lake was black. She moved closer, trying to see beyond the darkness. It was then, a hand reached out and grabbed at her shirt. She yelped, but was caught off guard and was dragged into the lake before Alexian could reach her.

She kicked and fought against the mass that dragged her under, she hadn't had time to get any air and in the force that it ripped her into the water- her locket had been thrown off. It was strong, but felt like oil. Each grab went right through, just as if she were fighting the water itself. She looked up and could see the tiny ripples of the surface- she could see Alexian's face. It looked like he was trying to reach for her- but she couldn't see his arms. She was going to black out soon, she didn't have enough air, and she began to panic. She looked back to the surface, it seemed like she was stuck under glass, Alexian looked right through her. The black mass moved to her neck, grabbing on tightly, forcing the last bit of air she had out of her lungs. She saw a strong ripple in the water before everything went dark.

Josseyl had heard the commotion from the castle- he had returned some time ago and had been looking for Hana ever since. Shouts for help rang out, and he ran in that general direction- knowing if Hana heard it she would be there too. He just hoped it wasn't Hana that needed the rescue. When he reached the lake, he saw a crowd forming and broke his way through yelling Hana's name as he went.

He came to the edge of the lake, and saw Alaexian and some of his men with there arms stretched out into the lake, searching for something frantically. Alexian looked up at Josseyl, "Hana was pulled in" he said gruffly, moving his arms as wide and as far as they would go.

A soft shock went through his body as he digested the words, _Hana was…Under the water? _Just then he saw Hana's locket on the ground, he picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. "What are you all reaching for? Why haven't you jumped in?" he yelled, moving to try and see into the lake. It couldn't be that deep, but his heart was pounding in his ears. He knew tricks that could make something appear to be flat and yet could be miles deep.

"This is a sacred lake, you idiot! You can't just jump in", one of Alexian's men hissed back as he splashed through the water. Josseyl didn't care if it was sacred or not. These people should be more worried about their Queen than a lake! He stood up quickly and ripped off the jacket he wore, Alexian looked like he was going to stop him but stopped himself instead. Josseyl took that as a go, and he jumped into the lake after Hana.

He was right, the former bottom gave way to a deep crevice. He couldn't see that well, but he kept swimming. Deeper and deeper, down into the darkness. Until he finally saw it, a shimmer of light- for only a moment. He swam harder toward it, and sure enough, floating there was Hana. She was unconscious and he cursed each man at the surface for not jumping in sooner than this. He drew her to him tightly, and started back for the surface.

That's when he noticed it.

It was another fiend from his brother. This one shaped a bit more unique, as a water serpent with arms. It took a glance at Josseyl and decided against going after him. Josseyl kicked his feet as hard as he could, trying to make it to the surface before she would be completely gone.

He reached the surface and pulled Hana out, before he heard a word from anyone he began giving her mouth-to-mouth. It wasn't something to sit and discuss, he knew it had to be done, and if not fast- she wouldn't make it. He couldn't care less about the people or sounds around him, the only thing in his mind was getting her to breath again.

After a few long moments, she began coughing, the swallowed water bubbled out of her mouth. Josseyl picked her up a bit and turned her to the side so the water could leave her body quickly and easily. He was so glad she was back, relief rushed into every one of his senses.

Hana hacked and chocked up water for a few minutes, she could hear praises and 'thank you' s from all around her. Finally relived of all the water she turned on her back again and looked up at her savior. Her heart skipped a beat when Josseyl's face swam into her vision. He looked down at her with the oddest expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, around all the commotion, his voice broke them all so only she could hear it. She nodded a bit, looking on the ground around her, she couldn't find the locket. She felt Josseyl shift beside her as he produced her locket, handing it to her. "Looks like we have a monster to get rid of", he said- her eyes widened a bit. So he _did _know about her. She looked up at him, frightened_, what does he think of me now_? He just looked back at her, his eyes soft, as he moved the wet hair from her face. She realized, he wasn't at all worried about her being a guardian, but…worried about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the crowd had left, Hana instructed Alexian and his men to make sure the area was protected. She would take care of the beast. She looked over at Josseyl, his clothes still slightly damp from going after her. He looked back at her, catching her gaze and held it gently- the look in his eyes was all the encouragement she needed. She had no reason to hide what she was anymore- raising her mother's locket she repeated the phrase that had echoed inside her head for years, just never loud enough to hear. "Lillith Imperial Power, Make-Up!" Once again, her body gave off that bright flash of light, and once again she felt the comfort of petals touching her skin.

Now she stood at the edge of the lake, prepared, and ready for battle. To her surprise, Josseyl stepped up next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, he really looked like he was going to jump in again!

He looked over at her, curiously "I'm going with you", he said liked it was the plan all along. "I said _we_ had a monster to get rid of, I'm not letting you fight this thing alone", he said simple, turning his attention back to the lake. This took Hana aback, but remembered- he _had_ said "we".

"Are you ready then?" she asked, she was a bit more confident knowing he was going with her. He nodded and taking a final deep breath- they jumped into the seemingly shallow water. The water beneath them gave way once again to the deeper crevice, where they swam, in search of the serpent.

_This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life!_ Josseyl screamed at himself as he pushed his body through the water beside Hana. _Why had he suggested going in after it? They were more likely to be killed from loss of air just in search of the thing! _Everything screamed at him to turn back- but one big and greater thing kept him going. _Hana_.

He watched her, pushing and pulling herself through the water, determination radiating from her body. Her eyes were bright and unafraid, and he began to realize why she was the pillar for her planet. It wasn't just because she was the queen; it was because she never gave up. In every situation she had been faced with, she never became discouraged. She always found a way for it to work out for the best, as long as her people were safe and happy- so was she.

At last she stopped swimming, and Josseyl came to tread beside her, both of them looking around. If they didn't find it soon, they would have to go back to the surface- it was a long swim down and they didn't have much air left.

That's when he felt it. The reason she had stopped.

He had been so caught up in admiring her; he didn't feel the tremor that shook the water itself. It pulsed steadily through the water around them. He could see Hana bristle and wait for some sign of it, her skirts lifting and shifting with the flow of the water. He saw a shift in the water to his right and whirled, coming face-face with their very own serpent of the deep.

Hana didn't know what she had expected when she finally saw it, but it was nothing compared to what she was faced with in reality. It was another black mass, this one shaped almost perfectly like a serpent with two arms sticking crudely out of its sides. She noticed Josseyl reaching for his daggers, as he had done so for so many enemies before this, she prepared herself mentally for what was to come.

They hesitated a second too long and the black mass whipped around them, it's tail holding them in a quick captivity. Josseyl reached out, but sadly his daggers had been knocked away and were floating smoothly to the bottom- however deep that may be. Hana's stomach was being squeezed tightly, her spine gently cracking, as the bones tried to rearrange themselves for less pain. It was a lost cause- the monster kept squeezing.

_I have to do something fast, or we'll both be killed_. Josseyl wasn't having any better luck, unlike her; he swirled and protested against it. Hana tried using her "Thorns" attack, but her tiara never shattered. The pressure of the water weighed to heavily on them, making it difficult to force it off.

_Open your heart Hana…_that same soft voice came back to her. _Make them see what's in your heart_, it said gently. She felt hypnotized as her hands reached for her heart. Her hands seemed to dissolve into the brooch, and a great blast of light shattered their binds and freeing them. She could barely feel the weight of the water anymore; her hands dragged themselves out of her chest, holding onto what seemed like glowing slits of light.

She looked up to the monster, barely seeing it with her own eyes, "Heart's Presence!" The words screamed inside her head-uttering them out loud would have been the last of her air. When she heard the words, she flung the blades as hard as she could at the monster. They seared through the water, slicing into the beast, and acted as a boomerang, slicing back through it a second time. Soon it vanished, leaving them staring into oblivion. Her vision focused more clearly, her head spinning.

She felt something at her arm and found Josseyl grabbing her hand and swimming back to the surface. She had no strength at all left, she didn't understand why she was so drained- Josseyl had to pull her just about the whole way.

Finally they came to the surface, Josseyl trying to keep Hana at the same depth as him or higher- but she seemed unable to move on her own. She collapsed once she was out of the water; her breathing was coming in shallow gasps- her eyes stayed closed as she fought for the air that never seemed to be enough. He watched her a few minutes before turning back to the lake- it was at normal depth again; his daggers lie at the bottom. He reached in and picked them out, stowing them at his sides once again before he turned his attention back to Hana.

She lay there unmoving, her eyes shut tightly as her fuku began to disappear leaving her in the same damp clothing as before. He bent down and watched her- her chest rising and falling as if in pain.

"Hana?" he asked softly, touching her cheek. Then he realized she was unconscious. He muttered something before picking her up and hurrying her back to the castle.

"Wake up Hana…" that same gently, voice said. Struggling she was finally able to open her eyes. She was floating in a heavily misted space, panicking a bit she cried out "Where am I?"

"Calm down, your safe" that voice said, Hana looked in the direction it came from- that's when she saw the figure. It was only a shadow but she knew it was the voice that had been speaking to her. "Hana, you have to be strong. There are evil forces about that will put your heart to the greatest test of all. You must not lose yourself when that time comes"; the strong voice carried itself through the air with ease. The shadow started to form a bit clearly among the mist. A tall transparent woman came forth; her hair was long-straight black that would have kissed the floor- if there had been one. Her eyes were hard to see, blue or green maybe.

In the depths of Hana's memory- she knew who this woman was. "Mother?" her voice was so soft, the word had just escaped her mouth without any thought. The woman smiled, lovingly, and then began to disappear once more. "No! Wait!" Hana said reaching out.

"Hana, I'm forever with you. There's no need to worry, just remember to be yourself- you will never fail", her mother spoke one last time, before she was completely gone. Leaving Hana standing in the mist alone.

"Hana!" an urgent voice called out, coming from all directions. "Please wake up, Hana. Please" the voice was chocked with desperation. It was Josseyl- her heart fluttered softly. She didn't know how to get to him, but oh how she wanted to.

The emptiness around her faded and she was left blinking up at her ceiling. Josseyl's face floated in her vision and she watched his expression brighten as he swallowed hard. Blinking a bit in confusion, she noticed the doctor standing behind him, looking at her with a grim expression. "What's going on…?" she asked clearing her throat from its sudden dry state.

"Hana…your going to have to start taking it easy", the doctor said slowly. "Right now you have three fractured ribs, so I forbid you to do anything strenuous. Or I will have you completely bedridden myself" he finished looking at her harshly. She ducked away under his gaze. She knew he would, for so many times he had sat in her room making sure she stayed in bed.

"Yessir" she said dully. Her body ached all over; it was so bad she could barely breath. Resting her head back against her pillow she took a slow deep breath. After showing the doctor out, Josseyl came to sit next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Are you really okay?", he asked, his voice just brimming towards concern. She looked up, smiled softly and nodded. Though it didn't make him relax anymore.

"Josseyl, I promise I'll be fine", she said resting a hand on his. A jolt went through both of them; his hand sank back against his body quickly. She was a bit surprised but decided not to press on it too much. "Josseyl…are you okay? That thing had you too?" she asked curiously, he looked perfectly fine- yet she was lying with fractured ribs!

"Oh, the armor you gave me…it really does come in handy", he mocked pointing at the thick dark purple garb.

"Oh I see", she said softly, suddenly becoming increasingly tired. Her eyelashes lifted and fell as she fought to stay awake.

"Sleep, my…" Josseyl's words were cut short too soon; she had fallen completely under the black waves of her dreams.

----------------

**Hey guys! God I know it's been so long since this one has been updated...! I apologize for that, so much real life stuff in the way right now! But I completly forgot about posting this, ive had it done for quite awhile. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Kaley**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me about your home"

The question surprised Josseyl; it had come completely out of nowhere. He and Hana were sitting at her dining table playing cards, as they had been doing for the past couple days- waiting for her to heal. He looked up at her over his hand; she looked back at him a wicked grin on her face as she laid down a royal flush. "Not again", he said in disdain, she just laughed. A sound he had come to love- trying to hear it every chance he got.

"Come on, I know virtually nothing about you", she said innocently. He picked up the cards and began to re-shuffle the deck. She leaned on her elbows as they rested on the table, just waiting. He didn't like talking about his past, his home and family- but telling her seemed to be the right thing to do.

"My home…is a lot different from yours. It's dark, gloomy, no plant life what-so-ever," he said motioning out all of the windows. "It's a desolate rock, and the people are cruel human beings- if you could even call them human. Everything is a war there," he said softly starting to deal the cards again.

"What about your family?" she asked, her voice had dropped an octave or two.

"I don't remember my parents all that well, me and my brother were shipped off to the central city for training when we were just kids. It was the last time we saw them", he said looking over his cards. Trying as hard as he could to not let her see how much recalling his home hurt.

"You have a brother?" she asked and he could have hit himself. Tridun. He didn't know if connecting the two of them would be the right thing to do. When he looked up at her, she was glancing back from her cards to him.

"Yeah…he's a few years older than me, a soldier as well", he said, trying not to give too much information.

"It's good you still have family", he looked up to see a ghost of a smile on her face. She was looking at her cards, but not seeing them- her eyes were shadowed as she stared at something that wasn't really there.

"I don't need family, when I have company like you", he said softly. Her eyes lifted and cleared, a blush running over her cheeks. He realized for the first time, he had never seen her cry. She had lost so much, and been in so much pain- but never once shed a tear.

He held her gaze for a few moments; a sly smile crept over her face as she put her cards down- another perfect hand! "I give up!" he said in frustration holding his arms up, which brought about another laugh from the young queen.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hana-Sama." They had been so caught up in their own world; neither of them noticed when Alexian arrived. He didn't look to be too comfortable around them, "I've been informed by Herald-San your to meet him at the Wave Break tomorrow- before your departure to the Starlight's ball", he stated looking from Josseyl to Hana and back again.

"Oh? All right then, Josseyl and I will depart at dawn. Thank you Alexian", She smiled at him, and Josseyl noticed how the guard's eyes shifted to his own when his name was mentioned. _He doesn't look too happy_. Alexian made a stiff bow and left quickly, Hana's eyes following him until he wasn't visible among the leaves.

"Is he okay?" Josseyl asked softly, getting the cards back together. Hana looked sadly as her most dear friends left them.

"I really don't know… I should go find out," she said standing. "I'll be back shortly, you should go pack," she said smiling over at him. She was torn- she wanted to stay and be happy around Josseyl, but she needed to check on Alexian.

She walked the halls looking around, but she had no luck. Finally she walked out of the palace and there he was. Hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, his back completely ridged. "Alexian?" She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, his body literally jumped at her touch. He turned around his face blank, but his eyes gave him away, "What's the matter?" She asked tilting her head a bit in concern. She waited for his response and it seemed like forever before he opened his mouth.

"You worry me…" He said softly, sighing deeply. His eyes lifted to the sky as clouds rolled by. "You are so carefree with who you trust… and it scares the hell outta me," he looked back down at her. "I want to protect you, I have to protect you- but I feel like that job has been replaced…"

Hana softened. "This is about Josseyl and me? Why do you not trust him?" She asked taking his hand in hers. "He has proved himself in everyway you want him to, but you still lack in trusting him, why?"

Alexian shifted uncomfortably, "I… I care for you Hana- you know I do. I know he will keep your body safe, but it's not your body I'm worried about around him…" He said, going even more emotionless.

He was worried she'd give her heart to him. "Alexian…" She said softly. He shook his head and walked off, leaving her with no voice to call after him.

Hana sat at her vanity, deep in her dark room. Her balcony doors were shut and the drapes pulled tightly to hide the contents of the room. She sighed looking at her reflection, "Do I really have the strength to lead a kingdom… While leaving my dearest friend behind with nothing?" She asked, hoping for a response. But of course, there wasn't one.

She had strong feelings for Alexian, but they were that of a confidant, a brother if you will. Not a lover. "What is it you see?" She asked her reflection, which mimicked her in every movement. "Why must I hurt the one person who has kept me sane over the years?" She sighed heavily again. Her heart hurt, along with the faint sting of her ribs. She pressed her hand to her chest to try and ease the feelings that washed through her.

"Hana?" A soft knock was followed by the voice and the door opening. Josseyl walked into the room, squinting around until he finally laid his eyes on her. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?" He asked, instinctively going to his knees near her chair, concern on his face. She looked down into his eyes and her heart fluttered.

She could only smile a bit and shake her head, "Just thinking. Are you ready?" She asked trying to change the subject. As she asked, she moved up and to her balcony, re-opening the doors and letting the light burst in. She turned back to him, his eyes were cloudy- he didn't look to be himself, "Josseyl?"

His head snapped at his name and he looked at her blinking. He cleared his throat stepping closer to her, "Yes I'm ready, are you?" She nodded softly. "Then I guess were off!" He said with a smile.

--

"Josseyl look!" Hana laughed and pointed in the breeze to the enormous waves just in front of them. They were right on the coast; a small bridge was the only thing that separated them from the waves themselves. He looked over at her, her hair barely being kept in its braid and the hat she tried so desperately to keep on her head. The wind whipped around them and more of her hair fell loose over her shoulders. Her smile showed him she didn't care about anything else except the moment; She's beautiful… he thought. He was starting to get used to all of these sentimental thoughts and feelings toward her- not sure of what it all meant, but he was liking them.

"There you are Hana-Chan", the both turned to see the older gentlemen coming up behind them. He was still dressed all proper, it was something to expect from the man. His generous smile was the first thing to greet them.

"Herald-San!" She said trying to raise her voice over the wind.

"Come, let's go inside!" He called back motioning the building just to the right of them.

It was a small wooden lodge, the creaking of the wood told them just how harsh the wind was outside. They took to a small seating area near the back, away from all the people. "Now what did you need to see me about?" Hana asked once they were all comfortably seated.

"Well, you don't waste time, now do you?" He asked, laughing a bit. "That's alright, it is a serious matter…" Herald said, clasping his hands together before his face fell into a serious expression. "Hana, I'm afraid there won't be much luck with the pact," He stated sullenly, watching the young woman's face begin to fall, before she through up the mask she had made year's ago- something to hide behind when she was disappointed. "That's not the worst part m'dear. It seems there is a lot of attacks going on, on each planet- like the ones you've been faced with. No one seems to know where there coming from either, but they seem to be building by the day," He said leveling his gaze with hers.

Josseyl sat, shifting as he listened. _Tridun, you idiot_. He growled out in his mind. He knew his brother better than anything else in the world, he knew he was behind it all. He was just surprised he could get away with it on every planet. These were experienced senshi he was dealing with… Not to mention what he was going to put his brother through after he broke Hana's ribs with that serpent.

Josseyl was snapped back into the current with the feeling of something touching him, and sure enough on his hand was Hana's. He looked at her face, but the only emotion she showed was determination- he wasn't sure for what since he hadn't been listening, but it worried him. He squeezed her hand a bit for reassurance.

"I just wanted to warn you, this ball may not turn out to be all charm and glamour, just be safe," Herald said softly to the two of them. Hana nodded and stood up with the older man to say goodbye. It was time for them to leave for the ball.

"Don't worry Hana, everything will be fine," Josseyl said moving closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders- protecting her from the strong wind. "I promise you, I wont let anything happen to you," He said pulling her close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms. Sukoshi, do you need any assistance?" A small woman's voice called from outside the looming wooden door. She was at the Starlight's Palace, getting ready for the ball- they had been so kind enough as to let her use a room in the palace to get ready. She could already hear the music coming from downstairs; a light upbeat tempo that she was sure was Seiya's idea. She secured the last earring before answering, "No, I'm ready," She called back out looking over her reflection I the tall full length mirror.

The door opened for the woman to enter a tiny bit, she heard a small intake of breath and turned toward the woman who looked at her with doe eyes, "M'lady, you are stunning!" she said graciously, bowing. Hana just smiled and thanked her, turning back toward the mirror. She was glad she had chosen her outfit. It was a silk flowing light lavender dress that hung closely to her breasts in a sweet heart shape- going loose to the floor where it puddled. Glints of glitter shone from everywhere making her seem like a star herself. She had fixed her hair loosely up on her head where it hung in waves with the help of tiny-gemmed clips. Her head was donned with her tiara shaped crown, and her mothers' brooch lie in the center of her chest. "Let's go to the party," She said moving to the door with the woman.

As she stood at the top of the stairs she looked around- most of the royalty she had met at the meeting, though there were some new faces. Of course guards where strewn about, still near their charge. Josseyl was among them, talking with two other guards he seemed to know. Seiya and Yaten were playing instruments along with the rest of the band- they always seemed to stick out though. She started to descend the stairs and she watched as the glint from her dress caught some of the people's eyes- especially the group of Queen's she had met with. They looked her over with critical eyes, before turning back with a sour look on their face- she didn't care. She reached the bottom when a hand was held out to her- it was Taiki.

"Well now, don't you look all grown up," He said with a smile taking her hand in his. He lead her around a bit and continued to talk, "I heard about the rumored verdict for the pact. We can speak with them if you like, Hana" he said looking down at her with sympathy in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No, it's not necessary. I plan to do my final speaking with them soon enough…" She said softly looking over at them. They were in their specific colored dresses, looming around their Queen- her husbands' hand lay protectively on her shoulder. Taiki was silent for a few moments, and then when he went to open his mouth, Seiya jumped in.

"Hana!" He sang, giving her a hug, "Look how much you've grown! Such a beautiful queen you are," He said giving her a wink- that made her blush. Yaten just stood by and rolled his eyes at him. "Come! You must be around other Queens like yourself!" He said tugging her over to the other group of Queens. She tried to protest but it was to no avail.

"Usagi-Chan, everyone. You all know Sukoshi Hana?" He said with a smile and a nod. They all looked at her with eyes like snakes- they didn't want her there. Much less standing right next to them. Rei took a protective step in front of Usagi, as did Haruka. Seiya stood back with a confused look on his face, "Huh?" He said, looking from Queen to Queen. Taiki came up behind them, pulling Seiya aside to explain what was going on.

Hana stood there fidgeting with her hands a bit. She felt Josseyl come up next to her, and she stopped. Her nervousness all but faded and she took a steady breath. Clearing her head and throat, she spoke, "Your Highness's, I do not mean you any harm. I do not mean you any hatred. I came because I am a Queen of my planet- just like you. I've heard that my thought of a pact is being turned down- yet I still do not mean you anything different then what I said. If your planet, for whatever reason needs assistance- I will be glad to help in anyway I can. I will no longer bother you with asking for your help, and I will leave you alone, have a nice time" She said bowing her head and moving away from the group. Their eyes had never faltered. They still did not trust her.

She walked out onto the large balcony off the side of the ball room- the cool air hit her arms and she raised her hands to cover them. Josseyl came up behind her, pulling his suit jacket over her shoulders. He looped his arms around her shoulders slightly, and she leaned into him. "That was very grown-up of you to do," he said with a teasing smile. She just smiled back and laid her head down.

"Josseyl! There you are little brother!" Hana felt stiffening in his body as they turned to see a slightly older man than him, come up to them with a big smile on his face. Josseyl took a step forward, almost in a protective manner to her. "Ah, so this is the queen of Lillith!" He said bowing deeply, "My, you are beautiful, M'lady," He said. The smile he gave her did not sit well in her stomach. Something about him made her weary. "I'm Josseyl's brother Tridun, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Hana just looked a him- forcing a smile and a nod. "Well I guess I shall leave you two alone then…" He fidgeted slightly, and gave Josseyl a small nod before turning and walking back inside.

What a weird encounter. She thought. Josseyl still stood looking where his brother had retreated, his body still stiff. Hana reached out and touched his arm, "Josseyl?" She called softly, his body jumped a bit, before he turned back to her. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

He nodded softly, pulling her closer to him. "Hana… you know I will protect you with my life don't you?" He asked, his head in her hair. She looked up at him he looked torn. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Just as he did, the ground gave a violent shake, the balcony railing beside them cracked. Hana shook along with the ground, almost losing her balance if it weren't for Josseyl holding her so tightly. Screams rang from inside the ballroom. Crashing of glass and the violent stop of the music. "Josseyl!" Hana said tugging him back inside. People were scattering everywhere- it was total chaos. The palace still shook, the fixtures on the ceiling started giving way, and crashing to the floor. A hand tugged her back forcefully as a light feel where she had stood. "What's going on?" She yelled over all the commotion, Josseyl looked around, his teeth gritted tightly. She heard a loud boom from the balcony, and ran back to it; looking over she saw swarms of the black massed youma- they were attacking the palace! "Josseyl!" She called, he was right back at her side. "Go help them," She said nodding at the people inside, "I have to try!" She yelled, tugging at her brooch. Before he could answer she had jumped over the railing to the black down below.

"Stardust Thorns!" Her voice rang out as bolts of lights stripped through the black darkness, making a nice patch of ground for her to land in. Her ankles shook on the impact, but she stood up strong-minded to defeat the enemy in front of her. Her eyes lifted all around her, small red eyes gleamed in the hundreds. It looked like she was going to fight darkness itself! She heard voices from behind but she couldn't waste anytime, these monsters were moving closer to her wanting a taste of the people inside. She thought and did the only thing she thought would give everyone time. She tossed out another batch of thorns, making more room for herself.

Falling to her knees to put her arms out as far as she could, her head held high and her eyes closed. "Lillith Imperial Power, Make-Up!" She yelled into the night air. Her body was soon surrounded by a white glow, her tiara disappearing and replaced by the Lillith sign. She concentrated harder and bolts of light shot out form each direction of her body, going completely around the whole palace in a protective shield. I hope this works. She thought.

She felt nips and bits all over her body as the darkness tired to fight and push its way through her shield, but she held her ground. Gritting her teeth against the pain. Each attempt the monsters made, shot a small shock back to her- her body beginning to burn in pain.

"Star Serious Laser!" She heard from above her head, as a shot of star lighting went through her shield hitting the black masses. She turned her head back a bit to see the Starlight's behind her.

"You have to get everyone out of here!" She yelled, another hit ran through her and she yelped. "Hurry!" She caught just a glimpse of the Moon kingdoms court watching the scene- she guessed none of them had their hen-shin sticks with them- she really was on her own. Alrighty then, I can do this! She thought, turning back toward the masses. Concentrating harder her light grew stronger, and each attempt to get through less rough on her.

"Hana!" She could barely hear Josseyl call her, her heart pounded so deeply in her ears. Her entire body seemed to pulse- going from ease to an immense pain all throughout her body. "Everyone's gone Hana!" She heard him call just barely and she took a deep gasp of air, and fell back. Her light fading just in time- everyone had gotten away safely. Josseyl came up behind her so her back was against his chest. She looked up, and though her vision was blurry, the monsters were fading- leaving a woman's figure in their wake. The same silhouette that was in her dream, when the flowers caught fire.

"This is a betrayal!" She screeched, Hana didn't understand. She felt Josseyl's body prickle at the voice, he seemed to shake with anger and uncertainty. "You will be punished! Wait for the day!" She said and was gone in a puff of smoke.

This was too much for the night, and lost her eyes in the darkness of the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Just a quick comment about this chapter! It's a bit emotional, it DOES have a small love scene, nothing too frisky :P And it's got a segment in Alexian's point of view (which might be coming up in later chapters as well ) P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

**Kaley**

Josseyl passed in the black darkness of the halls. He knew he had messed up, and messed up badly. I should have never let her fight them like that; I should have handled it myself! Or the Starlight's should have, hell it was their party! He fumed with himself until the sound of boots clicking caught his ears. His body froze as the sound multiplied and quickened. He stood facing the darkness, waiting for familiar faces to peek through. Soon enough they did.

A loud thud was heard momentarily as Josseyl's head hit the wall, "What the hell is going on Josseyl?" Tridun screamed holding his brother by the hair, forcing his face to look up into his own. "You didn't tell us she was a damned guardian!" He said giving his Josseyl's head another smack against the wall. Three younger soldiers stood behind him, just watching the scene with stone cold eyes.

"Tridun..I," Was all he could barely get out before his own brothers fist connected with his jawbone.

"Josseyl…" Tridun's voice softened as he took his brother's face in his hands. "You have less than forty-eight hours before Envy send me for you. She is furious Josseyl, why did you betray us?" He pleaded with him. Before much emotion had been shown he knocked his head hard one last time against the stone walls. Leaving Josseyl to sink to the ground while they turned and walked back into the darkness.

Hana paced in her room, her hands fidgeting tightly together in front of her. Why were they all attacked? Why hadn't their guards helped them? Why did they just disappear once everyone had been removed? Her head pounded with the many unanswered questions of the night before. Suddenly her heart skipped a long beat, making her completely stop her movement. Something had happened.

Her breath quickened suddenly and she ran out of her room, the only thought in her mind was Josseyl. Where was he? Why had he been so frightened by that woman? Something was going on deeper than she had ever thought.

She kept running, almost falling coming around turns on the slippery floor until she finally made it to his room. It didn't look any different than when he first came. The only thing missing was him. She walked into his room and sat on the bed. Her heart felt so heavy she couldn't understand why. She needed to know he was all right, she needed to see him.

Hours passed with her just sitting on his bed waiting, when finally he came around the corner into his room. "Josseyl," she said relieved as she went to him, ready to throw her arms around him- but he stopped her. She looked over his face, seeing small bruises beginning to form along his cheek and temple, "Josseyl…what happened to you?' she asked touching the bruises softly.

"Hana… I need to talk with you," he said sullenly moving her back into the room, until she once again sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to have to leave you soon," he said softly looking at the floor, he couldn't bear to do this to her. He'd grown so attached, he loved this young woman sitting in front of him. But if he didn't go willingly, they would take him by force. He couldn't risk her being caught up in that, just because of him. He looked up into her eyes, which were full of questions, "Hear me out?" He asked and she nodded just barely.

He sat on one knee in front of her, taking her hands into his own, "Hana, what I'm going to tell you… is something I was apart of before I met you. Something big, dangerous, and stupid. I changed because I fell in love with you, unfortunately I was unable to escape from it. That's why I have to leave you," He said softly, "I'll tell you everything, but please understand I'm not the same person I was. I worked for two dark entities, Envy and Dread. They planned to take over the Galaxy by setting guards close to the royalty in each palace, that way it would be harder to trace once the people began to become full of misery- misery drains the power from the senshi. Makes it easier for Envy and Dread to defeat them…" He stated looking over her face with was changing emotions by the second. God she looked so torn. He thought and gulped, "Hana, the attack on the Starlight's ball was planned, that's why none of the guards helped out- because they are the ones doing it all. My brother included," He spat the last part out harshly. "Envy is giving me eight-eight hours Hana, before she comes looking for me… she'll destroy this planet to get rid of me. I can't do that to you, so I will be leaving. This is not something I ever wished to do, I never wanted to leave your side from the moment I got to know you," He said, his eyes pleading with hers. He kissed both of her hands and looked back up at her again, "I love you Hana,".

Hana sat dumbfounded as he poured everything out to her. Her ears burned with knowing- something she could never place. She wanted to ask so many questions, but the fact that he would leave her very soon ripped at her heart. Her eyes welled with tears, that she tried to hard to hold back- though this time it was just too late. She sobbed, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around him, "Please don't leave Josseyl! We can beat them, please let's just try!" She cried, she didn't care how loud her voice got. His arms encircled her tightly as he whispered against her hair, his voice breaking slightly.

"I can't risk that… if you were to be hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I promise to find a way back to you…" He said muffled as he pulled her even closer. Her body rocked with sobs, the first tears she had rightfully shed since she was a child. A quick shadow fell over them, then immediately left, it seemed like a sign to her- he would be leaving with the shadows of darkness.

Josseyl stood next to her on her balcony, answering all the questions she had. He could tell she was trying to not think about him leaving. The sun grew heavy and started to sink into the ground, dark shadows lay over the land until the reached the bottom of the balcony. He moved his arm tighter around her waist, and his other to her cheek- he knew the eight-eight hours was quickly drifting out of his control. He tilted her chin up to his and kissed her deeply, she had been in mid-sentence but quickly calmed into the new mood. "It's getting late," He whispered next to her cheek, his warm breath sent small chills over her arms. He began to back up, he was going to leave her for the night until her hand reached up and stopped his from leaving her cheek.

She looked up at him, her light eyes shaded deeply as she took a step closer to him. "Please… stay with me tonight," It wasn't a question, more of a statement like. He looked down at her, searching her eyes for something- they held no fear what so ever, only certainty.

He nodded softly, moving back closer to her, taking her soft lips back with his own. Her body leaned into his and his hand slid from her cheek down to her neck, and from her neck to her shoulder. As his hand moved along her shoulder, the tiny strap that lay there moved along, and off the edge of her shoulder. He moved his head back away, just an inch, and looked down at her. Her eyes had a soft blurry look in them, but her lips tilted barely and her head gave a soft nod. Moving back a step he leaned down and swept her up into his arms, carrying her back into the room just as the moon began to appear in the night sky.

Josseyl woke with a start, looking around the room, he was still laying next to Hana, and her covers tucked under one naked shoulder. He reached over and moved a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She was his own Dark-Haired Goddess. The soft cries she had made echoed in his head until chills ran up his spin. She had looked so beautiful, so mature, and so certain of them. The last picture he had etched into his brain was of her looking up at him, her heart clearly in her eyes. He moved to not wake her, slipping into his pants as he moved to the balcony.

He had told her eight-eight hours, it had now been twenty. He knew she would count the remaining hours, until he had to strip himself away. He cursed under his breath as he looked back at her, laying there tucked underneath the covers. He reached over the railing a fraction and plucked a white Lily off the looping vine, taking it back into the room. He knew what he should do.

Alexian paced the dining hall frantically. He'd heard everything the morning before, and was still going over it all in his head. He had just come into the palace to make sure Hana was up and ready to meet with her court, when he couldn't find her he went to Josseyl. That's when he'd heard his confession about being in the dark army. He was so mad, if it were possible- he'd have smoke coming from every hole in his body. The soft arithmetical thud of boots clapping against the floor caught his attention and he went to meet it head on.

It was Josseyl, coming off the stairwell, looking lost in his own world. _The bastard_, he thought. _How could he lie and deceive his Hana from the beginning? _He'd known all along that something wasn't right with him. Without even thinking, Alexian charged forward and slammed his fist into Josseyl's jaw. He gritted his teeth, ready to fight him full on. Josseyl's head only turned slowly back to face him, still no anger in his expression. "You lousy bastard!" He yelled hitting him again. Josseyl spit a small fraction of blood out of his mouth, but kept his eyes focused. This time when he looked back at him he spoke softly.

"Alexian… please take care of her for me…" Was all he said, leaving the guard completely dumbfounded. _No fight? No argument? Just that!? _Was all Alexian could think of as he turned and watched the betrayer walk out of the palace.

Hana's eyes were pried open by the hot sun glinting through her lashes, she blinked over and over again, trying to clear her head. She shot up and holding the sheet close to her body she looked around for Josseyl, but he was nowhere to be found. She sat back on the edge of the bed, and that's when she saw it. The white Lilly and a small note, right next to her pillow. She had been in such a haste, she didn't even notice it when she woke.

Picking the note up, she feared the worst:

_Hana, _

_How I regret being apart of all this, I wish I could forever be by your side. _

_But fate has seen to not grant me that selfish wish. If there was any way_

_To be with you, I'd give my life for just another chance. I love you._

_Josseyl._

She gripped the note tightly to her chest, as she did her door opened and Alexian stepped in. She looked up at him with tears brimming her lashes, "Alexian?" her soft voice begged- she didn't want to believe he'd left her already. Alexian looked torn, but shook his head. She covered her mouth with one hand as she still held the letter in the other, and she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

The throne room- a room that hadn't been used in more than a decade. It was a great room, with huge windows lining the walls- showing off the majestic view of Lillith to whom ever wished to visit the palace. The two thrones sat high and welcoming in the far end, engraved vines and flowers looped on the edges of the granite seats. There- in this deserted room sat Hana. She still held the lilly she was left with, twirling it slowly in her fingertips. She sat in her mother's chair, with her feet tucked underneath of her- other then that her body sat emotionless.

Alexian walked into the room slowly, the view in the windows was that of a gray and rainy scene- it's ruler in pain. She had been walking around the palace the last couple days in a trance, pacing or crying. This was the first time she sat without doing either. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, his beautiful Princess sat having given her heart, body and soul to a man who deceived her and left her with nothing. His heart reached, but his sorrow turned into anger. He marched up to the throne, and stood in front of her until she finally lifted her dull eyes up to him.

"Snap out of it Hana!" He said furiously, "This isn't like you! You've completely left your people, because of this one man?" He said angrily, but her eyes showed no response. "Have you completely given up on everything?" He said, softening. He just couldn't stand her like this.

A loud thud came, as the doors to the throne room were open, four young woman walked inside and all the way up to the throne. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Alexian asked, ready to protect Hana. On a closer look, these were four senshi- not in the traditional fuku, but still senshi.

"We are here to speak with the ruler of this planet," Said the tallest one- a woman with red hair, and garnet eyes. Her fuku was accented wit deep red, and she carried a golden staff.

"Then speak," He said harshly.

"Your planet is moving," she said simply, already not liking him. "It's moving out of its current solar system and into the Rune system. The way it's going, it will be in the center very shortly," She stated.

Alexian bristled, he knew the planet had been moving dramatically, but this was enormous. A new solar system all-together? Now they wouldn't get help from the Queen's. "Is this some sort of threat?" He said. He wasn't sure why it wouldn't be, but people would take intruding planets very seriously.

The woman gave a slight laugh, "On the contraire, we are welcoming you. Your Queen will be a very important person once in the center. That's our Queen of the Rune system. We haven't had a planet there in years- we are the guarding moons. We will be personal guards of your planet once your there," She said. "I'm Sumi, these are Kimi, Maya, and Sisu," She said turning to each of the remaining girls. The first was the youngest of them all, with brown and blue hair, held in a tight ponytail. The second was a medium height girl with the same brown hair but instead of blue she had green streaks, and bright green eyes. The last was a very tall girl with short golden hair to her shoulders, her sympathetic blue eyes leaped out at him.

"Your Highness…" Kimi the smallest took a curious step forward. _They must be wondering why she didn't speak to them_. Alexian thought darkly, and any other time she would have opened herself up, her planet beaming with the same smile she would give.

"My Queen is ill right now, you must forgive her," He said softly, moving from one foot to the other nervously.

"She is heartbroken…" The blonde senshi said, her voice so low and saddened- it almost made tears well in his own eyes.

"We should leave her be, I'll show you out," He said, shaking his head and heading for the doors. The girls in turn looked over at their new Queen, whose eyes were faded and had no life. Kimi ran to the throne as the others were leaving and sat down a small crystal, it held the rune symbol of Sygel inside of its lavender casing. She ran to catch up with the others, turning to glance back at her soon to be Queen, and gave a little smile.

Hana hadn't paid much attention to the talk that just went on in front of her. She knew she should, but she couldn't force her ears to listen. It seemed like everything hurt her ears, she wished to hear Josseyl's soothing voice. She gazed at her flower as a tear slid down her cheek, and fell onto the small crystal that was left at her feet. A bright light shot out from it, illuminating the room until it seemed to be a foggy pink atmosphere.

She rubbed her eyes, but nothing seemed to help, the blankness of the room enveloped her. "Hana…" She heard coming from all angles. It was a woman's' voice, soft and soothing. As she gazed into the deep fog she started to make out a figure, until it finally moved in front of her. A tall, elegant woman stood before her. She had long dark hair; though her eyes were shadowed she knew they had to be stunning. Her gown was a very simple, long layer of gold and brown tones. "Hana, I'm the Rune Goddess, I rule over the new solar system you will soon be apart of. I can tell by your tears that you're suffering deeply. Would you like to be with the man you desire?" She asked softly, holding up a hand to allow a small ball- it seemed like a screen, and Josseyl's face appeared, battered and beaten.

"Josseyl!" She cried reaching for the image, but it vanished just as her fingertips reached the illusion. "Yes I want to be with him!" She cried deeply to the Goddess.

"You will be forced to battle Hana, and battle as hard as you possibly can. There is a high risk of you losing your life if you go to him," She said more in warning then concern. Hana stood up; she wanted to be with him more than anything in the universe.

"I have no life if it's not with him, I have to try!" She yelled, tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm a Guardian and it's my duty to protect! It was my fault he is held captive like that! I have to fight for him!" She cried more, the Goddess was silent as she took it all in.

"Then I will send you there," She said softly, holding up her hand toward Hana. She took a step forward in determination. Anger burned inside of her chest as she thought of him being tortured. Her thoughts soon turning to how the rest of the universe would fair if she didn't try now.

"I'll go,"

Alexian had just closed the doors to the throne room when he saw the flashing light behind him, he turned just in time to see Hana close her eyes and disappear. He ran toward the throne, looking in all directions, but nothing. No clues at all. Just as he was looking the white lilly fell and landed into the seat she had just stood out of. He picked it up and looked at it for a couple minutes before crushing it and running out of the room.

Meanwhile On the Moon.

Usagi sat with one hand on her stomach and the other holding her chin, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She had been thinking about the Starlight's ball for many days, but she couldn't put her finger on anything. "Why would Hana protect us all, if she was evil?" She asked aloud, but there was no one to return her thought. Rei still had her visions of the flowers burning, but maybe it was interoperated wrong. It was the only explanation. _Maybe… it was Hana fighting something, but was too weak to do it alone? _Thus leaving her flower filled planet to burn. She couldn't figure everything out, and it began to give her a headache. Just as she sat back in her chair the doors on the opposite side of the room burst open, and an angry guard marched toward her. She put her hand up, telling her guards to not interrupt.

"Hana's gone!" The man said angrily. "She's gone, because you all wouldn't help her!" He yelled. Usagi sat looking stumped for mere moment before she leaned closer.

"Who are you?" She asked, it wasn't everyday that a man burst into her chambers.

"My name is Alexian, I'm a guard on Lillith, personal friend of Sukoshi Hana," He fumed, pacing in front of her- practically slamming his feet down as he did. "She couldn't understand why you all wouldn't help at the Starlight's ball, that almost killed her to protect you all!" He stated still pacing, more going on in his own little world than really talking to her. "Her guard, Josseyl. Was in on a plot to help take over the planets, as well as the rest of the solar system- you've got infiltrated guards everywhere," He said swinging his arm around. "Since Josseyl had changed, but failed to tell his people, he was taken away. Hana went into a coma like state, and has now gone to face these people alone! Because she knows _YOU_ wont help her! It involves all of your planets, don't you even give a damn?" He finished, gasping slightly for air. He finally stopped pacing and looked up at her.

Usagi sat there, her eyes wide- trying to take everything in. "We couldn't help her… there hadn't been any attacks in years so we saw no need to bring any protection other than a guard or two," She said softly. _So that's why the guards didn't help much… _She thought, her brow furrowing more. "Calm down a bit, I'll have everyone working to find them as soon as possible…" She said, standing to do just that.

The wind shifted harshly, blowing freezing air across the ground along with unclaimed dirt. Hana woke softly, her body chilling against the wind, she pulled herself up to look at her surroundings. It was bleak. No color anywhere, the ground was hard and cracked like craters. There was no life to be seen, no grass, no trees, and no birds. She pulled herself up and grasped her arms tightly, she was already transformed- must have been by the Goddess, she thought. She began to walk, her steps hard and small, fighting back against the breeze.

The winds whipped around her face, making her hair sting her skin sharply. It whistled making it seem as voices spoke in all directions. There didn't seem to be any end in sight as she walked through the bland frozen desert. A snake like hiss sounded from behind her and she turned, but to face nothing- and again it sounded from a different direction, until she was turning in all directions.

"Guardian…" It hissed. "Kill the Guardian…"

The ground gave a violent shake and the infamous black masses bloomed from underneath the cracks until she was surrounded. The began to push and shove her body, the voice still hissing words she couldn't hear any longer. She didn't have any time to back up and attack, they were all over her- biting and clawing. She could start to feel the warm trickle of blood forming and dropping on parts of her arms and legs. "No!" She yelled as she was overcome.

The shooting light from the Sygel crystal, which had embedded itself in her brooch, broke through the darkness. Illuminating the surrounding area, not letting the monsters touch her. The voice hissed deeper and a low rumbling came from behind her. She turned in just enough time to see a giant ball of light envelop her.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile on the Moon.

"Usagi, I think we have her…" Ami said, tapping away at her computer furiously. The blue haired guardian looked up from the screen and removed her glasses, turning the monitor toward the woman around her. A small light flashed faintly in the corner of the screen. "It's very faint, but I believe that's her," She said.

Rei took a critical look at the screen, "Where is she?" She still didn't like it, the more she thought of the girl the hotter she got- the time for burning flowers was nearing. Haruka looked over to her and they both nodded- they knew something was still not right.

"She's on the outskirts, a small bleak planet- almost the size of a star," She said standing and moving around to where everyone was gazing at her information. "The only way to reach it is to teleport, but it will drain a lot of our energy being so far away," She said looking at Usagi, glancing at her stomach and back up. Minako picked up on her worry and turned to Setsuna.

"Is this safe for Usagi?" She asked, the other girls turning toward the older-wise senshi. Setsuna thought deeply, small wrinkles in her brow began to show, "I'm really not sure, I don't think she should fight though… If we teleport with her, that may be alright- but the fighting will be left up to the rest of us," She said looking at her Queen.

Usagi stood- there was nothing she could do. She took a breath and nodded, she always thought she could find away to be useful. "Let's go,"

Somewhere in Space.

"Wake up guardian," that same voice hissed in her ears. Her body just lay there unable to bring herself to stand. "This is what you want right?" It hissed again louder.

"Hana…?" a soft strained voice reached out to her ears, her head lifted just slightly. There he was. Josseyl hung from the wall in front of her, his arms bound to the walls in shackles and his body beaten badly. The sharp intake a breath seemed to completely revive her as she barely stood and started running to the wall.

"Josseyl!" She said, small tears running down her face as she gazed at the man in front of her.

"Hana… what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice coming in gasps, "You shouldn't have come," He said. She gazed at him and knew he wanted her there more than anything else in the world, no matter what he said. Hana took a step back and looked at the shackles that bound him, reaching for one she pulled and pulled, trying to free him. "Hana it's no use,"

She refused to listen as she kept pulling with all her might, Please help me release him! She prayed as she gave another long pull- light from her hands erupted around the shackle, breaking it into pieces. She took a step back looking at her hands in astonishment, Josseyl looked as well as his sore arm lipped to his side.

"Guardian!" The shrill voice rang again. Josseyl looked around and gave a shiver.

"That's Envy," He said softly looking up to the ceiling, "Hana you have to get out of here now!" He yelled and started pulling at his other restraint. She stood and looked at him, she couldn't just run now- she'd come this far!

Josseyl freed himself from the lock on his wrist and turned to her, grabbing ahold of her arm, "We have to leave," Just as the words came from his mouth a light surrounded them both lifting them from the ground. "What?" He said watching his feet leave the ground. They were sucked swiftly into a tunnel where they floated faster than light until they were thrown out onto the cold ground outside once again.

"Guardian, you dare come to my planet and disrupt the peace here?" That same voice said, but much louder than before. Hana looked up and in front of her was a large woman. She was beautiful, but more than twenty feet tall, a static like energy crackled around her. "Answer me!" She said, trusting a hand in their direction- lightening stripping off and knocked Hana back a couple of feet.

"Hana!" Josseyl yelled watching her be thrown back before he could have stopped it. He turned back toward Envy and yelled hatefully, "This isn't your planet! It never was! You destroyed everything that was here!" He said and ran to Hana, Envy laughed gleefully behind him.

"Your planet? Hah!" She mocked tossing more lightening at them- this time knocking them both back.

Hana rolled over and looked at Josseyl, he was unconscious, all the pain his body had endured had finally caused him to go unconscious. Hana stood and turned toward the giant of a woman. "World Shaking!" A loud thundering sound came from behind her and swished the air, as a giant orange ball of light screamed its way toward the giant. Hana looked to either side and not more than a step back from her were the Sailor Senshi. "Looks like we came just in time," Haruka said, a smug satifactory smile on her face.

"Hana are you alright?" Usagi asked coming up close to her, Hana just starred. _What were they all doing here? Why are they willing to help now?_

"Why are you here?" She asked softly, it was the only thing she could think of. Usagi looked confused, so Makoto took a step up.

"We're here to rescue you," She said, and Hana turned to look at the thunder senshi. "And Josseyl," nodding to the unconscious man on the ground. Ami bent down toward him to check on him.

"He's not too bad," She said although grimacing at the sight of all the blood and bruises.

Anger surged inside of Hana, she didn't know why. "I don't need your help!" She fumed, "I can do this on my own," She said turning back toward Envy and walking away from the women.

"Hana!" Usagi called, starting to go after her, but Rei stopped her.

"You can't," Was all she said.

Hana walked with anger surging through her. "Oh, so the little guardian needs assistance does she?" Envy mocked from her high thunder clouds. Lightening dancing around the ground in front of Hana now, she hissed softly as a small bolt caught her shoulder- but she kept moving. "How about some of your favorite friends?" She said and the sharp snap of her finger shook the ground as the black masses arose around her- incasing her in an army of darkness. The mass loomed in front of Hana, but she kept walking.

"She's going to get herself killed," Minako said sympathy ringing in everyone's ears.

_I can do this_. She said to herself as she walked straight into the darkness.

**Hey everyone! Me Again. VERY short chapter I know, but I had a cliff hanger in the middle of the chapter so I decided to cut it in two- you'll get the next soon **


	13. Chapter 13

Usagi couldn't believe what was happening. Hana was going straight into danger and everyone stood staring- _what's going on!? _"Why aren't you helping her?" She yelled frantically, searching the faces of her dear friends.

"Usagi, what do you want us to do exactly?" Haruka asked hands on her hips. "We can't go into that thing- our mission is to protect you, not get killed going into a death trap for her," She said.

Ami looked up from the ground, her glasses on her head and computer in hand, "Usagi, everyone is unstable here- that mass is like another dimension, we don't know what would happen if we went into it," She said, still tapping away as she stood up. "It's too dangerous to go in there blindly".

"We can't do anything?" She said, her eyes brimming with tears. Was there really nothing she could do? Usagi took a deep breath and took a step forward, then another, and another- until she was in a dead run.

"Usagi what are you doing?!" Rei yelled chasing after her, the other scouts following.

"Don't you see? If this things keeps going it'll destroy everything, and we'll have wished we tried sooner," she said as she came up close and personal with the black mass, the lightening dancing around her. She wasn't sure of what to do, she rest on hand on her stomach and gave a silent apology to her child- she didn't know what tonight would bring them.

A tiny illumination shot up from the center of the mass into the dark sky, a very bright light. Usagi covered her eyes as she looked on.

The light grew stronger and bigger, bursting the center open in a case of light. And there emerged Hana. The darkness dripping away from her arms back to the ground before it was thrown into the surrounding night- her hands were loomed over her locket and her fuku was almost destroyed.

"Hana," Usagi said softly, happiness and curiosity filling within her. Usagi looked on harder, Hana's eyes were different. Her normal light eyes were very dark, tears dripped out of them, but no emotion emerged. She seemed like a shell of her locket.

"What is this?" Envy boomed above them, the wind whipping around harder then before- but not to her doing. "So, you seem to want to continue your death, how about somewhere more fitting?" She sneered and waved her arm above all of them and they were transported to a new planet.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked, looking around- the planet was covered in different flowers, it was beautiful.

Ami tapped on her computer and looked up and around herself, "We're on Lillith," She said softly, touching her earring and making her goggles disappear.

"Hana's planet," Usagi said softly taking a step toward Hana. "Hana, this is your home! Wake up!" She cried but the girl didn't budge.

"Hana…" Josseyl's voice broke through the commotion of the wind. "You're not going to let her destroy your planet- your people. I know you better than that! Wake up!" He started to stand, an arms wrapped on his waist. Hana's head turned slightly, her eyes looking at him- but it was if she couldn't see him. Her locket glistened and she blinked once- twice, until the colored filled her eyes once again.

"Josseyl…"

"Josseyl" She said softly, a soft smile came to her face and her eyes filled with tears yet again. "You're okay," She said. He smiled back and nodded to her.

"How cute, to bad that it wont last longer than this moment," Envy said holding her hand out toward Hana, she smiled evilly down at them all. "All will end!" And just like in Hana's, Rei's, and Haruka's dreams and visions flames burst from her hand and engulfed the planet.

The flowers burnt to ash and the trees all but evaporated- the homes and people were destroyed as the flames burnt on. The shrill laughter from the demon of a woman was the only thing heard. Once the flames died down Hana took in the scene of what was now her planet.

"No…" She looked around frantic, ashes swirled up in the air as she moved. Small flames glinted in the night around them as she walked out of the protective shield they were in. Saturn moved her glaive and the whole thing evaporated- leaving them staring at once was the flower filled planet.

"Burning flowers," Rei said softly- almost sadly.

"You can't do this," Hana said softly, her body shaking and her head down- her fists tightly clenched. "I wont let you!" She said looking up at Envy with hatred and determination. The winds whipped about her at an extreme pace- lifting and moving the remains of her fuku about her. The tighter she clenched her fists the lighter she got- her eyes and entire body turned to a blinding white.

"Hana!" Josseyl yelled holding an arm in front of his face as the dirt and ashes were kicked up.

Images of her people and the villages flashed in her mind, and she screamed for every one of them.

"I refuse!" She screamed and the light surrounding her burst into an energy that charged at Envy- burning into one of her arms. She screamed as finally some sort of pain was caused to her.

"I worked!" Usagi said, stunned.

Tiny flashes burst from her locket and the light grew dimmer, "No," Hana said softly. Her body was draining of energy, and she didn't know how to stop it. "I wont give up," She pleaded with her body to keep trying, tugging her locket off and holding it into her hands she began to fall to the ground.

A tight embrace kept her knees from reaching the ground, and she was hoisted halfway back up. She looked up, her breath coming in pants and small gasps- Josseyl looked down at her, his arms holding her up.

"I'm afraid I cant Josseyl," She said, the mix of anger and sorrow written on her face. His face-hardened slightly as he looked down into her face with a serious expression.

"Hana, you are the strongest woman I know- and I know you can do this! Don't let this be the one time you don't believe in yourself!" He said, his face finally relaxing into a sympathetic smile.

_Just let yourself go_. That same soft voice she remembered echoed in her ears along with the wind and she closed her eyes. _What am I waiting for? I'll rely on your strength to carry me on. _

Her footing found its place once again- and with Josseyl help she stood, eyes closed and raised her locket- her mother's gem and her new gem glistened from within. Small images of Envy and two other woman flashed in her mind- but she was much younger. Chaos cloaked in her black robes moved about them saying something about bringing the universe and its separations and barriers to an end- and Envy agreeing. The other woman protested, saying they couldn't force a universe to bend at their will. That woman, was her mother. Other images floated in her mind- after Chaos has been defeated, Envy- filled with so much anger, decided to finish where she had started. Becoming only a case of what she had been.

Hana opened her eyes and stared at the woman in front of her, "I'm not insensible like you- I'll shine but I'll never be see through!" She said as her gems erupted in a time slowing effect as it drifted around the ground. Flashes of light and small sprouts began to shoot up from the ground as the flowers came back to life- the trees following and so on. Each plant took a place in Hana's mind as one of her people- all joining together to stop their planet from being taken over.

She stood in the center, each plant of life glowing and giving its strength to her gems until finally it was full and burst from her hands. She tried holding on but almost lost her footing- if it weren't for Josseyl she surely would have failed.

The gleaming light lifted and struck Envy in her heart- the blood curdling screams lifted into the night air and shattered any peace there still was in the universe.

"We have to help!" Usagi said as her senshi joined hands as they had done for centuries before, and gave their power along with Hana's to destroy Envy. In a matter of seconds Envy's body tore into shreds, floating to the ground like the ashes that used to be there. Hana's locket fell from in between her hands, a small tinkling sounded as it hit the ground, and her limp body began to follow.

"You did it," Josseyls face floated into her vision before everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

_Well once again the world is saved from utter evil! _Hana thought as she looked out over her kingdom. _I wish you could be here to see it. _She lifted her locket and a faint image of her mothers face floated before her eyes.

"Hana, the Moon Queen and her court are here," Josseyl said stepping into her room. She turned and looked at him with a small smile on her face. He would always be the same- the same strong bodied man she had begun to rely on since she met him.

"I'm coming,"

"Lillith has moved into its new home- The Rune system, and we are sorry to see it go," Usagi said. Her voice echoing in the large throne room- which Hana had taken accustomed to since the battle. "And still so very sorry for not seeing the beauty and truth it held till it was almost too late," she said. Rei and Haruka looking quite saddened behind her.

"There's no need for apologies," Hana said waving her hand around. She smiled at all of them, "Mistakes are made daily. There is no blame to be laid on anyone. I just hope we can all be on good terms from now on," She said and Usagi nodded without thought.

_It was good that we can all be allies now. The Rune system is now my home and I have to somehow figure out how to be a ruler of a whole Universe and not just my own planet. Though this time I have a lot of help_, She thought as she turned and looked at her new court. Josseyl right beside her- soon to be sitting in the throne next to her, only months away now. Alexian, her strong minded friend helping out with protection for her system. And her new personal protectors- Sumi, Kimi, Maya and Anka. She had a lot to learn from her system through these girls.

_Though, there is one thing I must plan especially for_. She smiled to herself looking at Josseyl- he smiled a knowing smile back at her. She laid an inconspicuous hand on her stomach and knew that was her most important task at hand.

Hana and Josseyl had talked and decided they wouldn't tell anyone of the pregnancy just yet. They were to be married shortly and take a trip through the Time Gate, back to the old Tokyo, Japan- to give birth to their baby. Having a child on a world wind vacation was something they thought would be amazing for their child to tell people about when she was older. Being born in a different time period and planet.

"Hana, now that we know more about you- I must say I admire your strength and courage. All the hardships you have gone through alone- I don't know if I would have been that strong," Usagi said looking back at her friends. The Queens stomach stuck out so far it was quite hard to see her body move at all.

"Ah, Moon Queen. We find strength in different things once we are forced to. You have always had your friends and family beside you, and up till now- there has always been a flower for me to count on," She said softly looking around the room. All the windows were open and the plants from outside grew up and reached inside the room, blooming different flowers left and right. She looked up at Josseyl and smiled, "But now I have a stronger force in my life,".

"Hana are you ready to go?" Josseyl said stepping up beside her. He wrapped his arms around his wife and laid his head against her shoulder. She is always so warm. He thought and smiled to himself.

"Yes I'm ready," She said and turned in his arms, "Do you think it's a good idea not to tell anyone until we bring her home?" She asked. They had changed their minds- thinking it would be a great surprise for everyone to have the greatest souvenier of all- a new Princess to dote on.

"I think it's the most wonderful gift for anyone, she will be their new heir," He said looking down into her beautiful eyes as he had done so man times before. He almost didn't believe she was pregnant during the battle- nothing had seemed to faze her at all, but all was confirmed in secrecy once the doctors had patched her up. Everything had been a wirl wind since then, the moving into a new system- Hana being introduced as the new Queen, and of course their marriage. It hadn't come as a surprise to anyone, they all new it would be coming. And after finding out their baby would be a girl, he couldn't wait to hold the miniture version of his goddess in his arms and call her his daughter.

Hana smiled up at him and broke through his thoughts, it was an easy task for her. "Let's go," She said softly leaning up to kiss her him.

_A new adventure waits for us both, my love. _

**Well the wait is over! and Shinging Flowers is being put to rest- I hope you all enjoyed my tale- I plan on having a part two type story coming soon(probably after my baby is born) so Ill let everyone know when that time comes! Thank you all who have stuck by me thruoght this long journey!**

**Kaley**


End file.
